winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Livy
Livy is the Pixie of Messages. Livy is not bonded to anyone, perhaps because of her duty. Appearance |-|Winx Club = Livy is a slightly tanned-skinned Pixie with bright sea blue eyes and dark blue eyelashes. Above her right eye is a sky blue mark; while on her left is a darker blue mark. Her hair is sandy blonde with a curly flip, reaching her neck while her bangs are very short and pulled back. She wears a magenta teardrop shaped hair clip. Livy wears a blue and light green colored shirt, resembling an envelope, blue shorts with a single dark blue line going down the side, matching her shirt; along with sky blue wristbands and wing anklets. Her wings are blue and sparkly, resembling insect wings. 0livy.jpg |-|PopPixie= Civilian Other than having smoother hair and a dark brown side handbag, Livy appears to be the same as his Winx Club self, with a shirt resembling an envelope, blue sleeves, wristbands, wing anklets and barefooted. But in his PopPixie version he got no magenta hair clip and no blue eyeshadows. PopPixie_Season_1_Episode_2_Livy_and_Otis.png PopPixie When transformed, Livy resembles a Dragon Fly. He wears a blue tee-shirt with lighter blue and multiple colors striped in; blue pants with green on the outside, and blue, white, and orange boots/shoes with matching armbands. Livy also has on a blue-lilac V shaped piece on his head with a small orange center and a dark blue half-circle on both sides of his head with lime green and orange on them, almost resembling eyes. 2015-06-11-17-19-35 deco.jpg Personality She has a habit of being forgetful, but what she lacks in memory, she makes up in heart. Sometimes when Livy has to send a message, she gets so excited that she leaves without even knowing what the message is. She usually has to write down the messages she delivers. She is also shown to bump into things quite often as a result of flying too fast and/or not watching where she is going. Livy is the fastest pixie and is hard to catch; some people believe that she has the ability of super speed. Her folded message surf board can sense if someone needs to send a message. Livy is the pixie that is mostly shown to have a family; Charmy is her cousin and Jolly is her older sister. Series Winx Club |-|Season 2= In "Magic Bonding," Livy comes to Alfea to ask for help, as the Pixies' friend, Aisha, had not returned after she went out to save some captured pixies. In "The Mysterious Stone," she performs a puppet show for the Pixie Pets. In "Pixie Village", she plays an important part as she is sent to Pixie Village to find an antidote for the poisoned Professor Avalon. She unknowingly ends up leading Icy to the Pixie Village; Icy begins destroying it, forcing the Village's Codex Guardian to give up the Codex. Before Icy can take the Codex, Livy makes an attempt to stop her by surfing on it. Icy ends up chasing Livy into Downland where they encounter Princess Amentia. Livy explains the situation, and lets Amentia take the Codex from her. Icy and Amentia start fighting, and eventually Darcy and Stormy show up and help Icy defeat her and take the Codex. |-|Season 3= Livy appeared in an episode when she delivered a letter to the pixies. |-|Season 4= Livy appears briefly in the Season 4. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Along with the other pixies, she appears in the first movie. She helps in healing Alfea and its students. She also plays with Bloom while everyone is in the tree. |-|Magical Adventure= Coming soon... PopPixie In A Pixie Fish, Livy helps undoing Fish Amore's spell by taking her to the colored waters of the Seven Streams. He constantly gives her water and after finally sending Amore in the Seven Streams' river he earn his MagicPop and is able to save her from a another fish so she could reach the Stream. Livy cares a lot about his friends and living things, when removing a tree from the ground he put it back in place after using so it would not die. Magical Abilities Livy is able to fly or ran at high speeds even without his paper surfboard. On PopPixie he is also strong, easily lifting a huge tree and holding off an "aquarium car" two times his size at a high speed. Trivia *Livy is the English form of the name of an important Roman historian and writer, Titus Livius Patavinus. *The wing anklets worn by Livy are a reference to the winged sandals worn by Hermes, who is the Messenger of the Gods in Greek Mythology, similarly to how Livy is the Pixie of Messages. *Livy is another Pixie whose gender was changed in PopPixie. The others being Digit, Jolly and Zing. *Livy is one of the Pixies who not wear lipstick. Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Pixies Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:PopPixie Category:Pixieville Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Season 1 (PopPixie) Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Allies